caribbeanopenlawfandomcom-20200215-history
Trinidad and Tobago
Legislation A Absconding Debtors 8.08 Accessories and Abettors 10.02 Accreditation Council of Trinidad and Tobago 39.06 Administration of Estates 9.01 Adoption of Children 46.03 Advertisements Regulation 35.53 Age of Majority 46.06 Agricultural Contracts 63.50 Agricultural Development Bank 79.07 Agricultural Fires 63.02 Agricultural Small Holdings Tenure 59.53 Agricultural Society 63.01 Airports Authority of Trinidad and Tobago 49.02 Anatomy 28.06 Animals (Diseases and Importation) 67.02 Antibiotics 30.02 Anti-Dumping and Countervailing Duties 78.05 Anti-Personnel Mines 16.03 Anti-Terrorism 12.07 Apportionment 8.06 Arbitration 5.01 Arbitration (Foreign Arbitral Awards) 5.30 Archipelagic Waters and Exclusive Economic Zone 51.06 Architecture Profession 90.02 Asphalt Industry Regulation 87.50 Assisted Secondary School Teachers' Pensions 39.03 Association of Caribbean States (Headquarters) 81.09 Attachment of Earnings (Maintenance) 45.52 Auctioneers 84.03 Auxiliary Fire Service 35.54 B Bail 4.60 Bailiffs 4.61 Bankruptcy 9.70 Basel Convention (Regional Centre for Training and Technology Trasnfer) 35.49 Beekeeping and Bee Products 67.53 Betting Levy Board 21.53 Bills of Exchange 82.31 Bills of Lading 50.03 Bills of Sale 82.32 Births and Deaths Registration 44.01 Botanic Gardens 41.03 Boxing Control 21.52 Boy Scouts Association 40.70 Brewery 87.52 Bruce Stephens Trust 9.32 Building Societies 33.04 Burial Grounds 30.50 BWIA International Airways Limited (Vesting) 49.04 C TOP CAB International (Regional Centre) 39.55 Cadet Force 14.02 Cane-Farmers Rehabilitation Board 64.06 Carenage Pier 51.03 Caribbean Agricultural Research and Development Institute 63.04 Caribbean Aviation Training Institute 39.52 Caribbean Community 81.11 Caribbean Community (Caricom) Costa Rica Free Trade 81.10 Caribbean Community (Caricom) Cuba Trade and Economic Co-operation 81.12 Caribbean Community (Caricom) Dominican Republic Free Trade 81.06 Caribbean Community (Caricom) Regional Organisation for Standards and Quality 82.05 Caribbean Community Development Loans and Guarantee 70.04 Caribbean Court of Justice 4.02 Caribbean Court of Justice (Headquarters) 6.05 Caribbean Court of Justice Trust Fund 70.08 Caribbean Development Bank 79.05 Caribbean Examinations Council 39.07 Caribbean Examinations Council (Privileges and Immunities) 17.07 Caribbean Fisheries Training and Development Institute 39.53 Caribbean Food Corporation 63.03 Caribbean Industrial Research Institute 85.52 Caribbean Investment Corporation 70.03 Caribbean Investment Fund 70.05 Caribbean Meteorological Organisation 55.01 Caricom Enterprises 81.04 Caroni (1975) Limited and Orange Grove National Company (Divestment) 64.08 Caroni (1975) Limited Vesting 64.07 Carriage of Goods by Sea 50.02 Casual Revenue 74.04 Central Bank 79.02 Central Tenders Board 71.91 Chaguaramas Agreement Special Fund 35.03 Chaguaramas Development Authority 35.02 Children 46.01 Children's Authority 46.10 Children and Young Persons (Harmful Publications) 11.18 Cinematograph 20.10 Cipriani College of Labour and Co-operative Studies 39.51 Citizenship of the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago 1.50 City of San Fernando 25.06 Civil Aviation 49.03 Civil Aviation (Tokyo Convention) 11.21 Civil Service 23.01 Claying of Cocoa 64.22 Cocoa and Coffee Industry 64.20 Cocoa (Import and Export) 64.21 Cohabitational Relationships 45.55 Coinage Offences 11.15 College of Science, Technology and Applied Arts of Trinidad and Tobago 39.56 Commissioners of Affidavits 6.52 Commissions of Enquiry 19.01 Commonwealth Development Corporation (Privileges and Immunities) 17.05 Commonwealth Secretariat (Privileges and Immunities) 17.02 Community Service Orders 13.06 Companies 81.01 Compensation for Injuries 8.05 Computer Misuse 11.17 Conservation of Wild Life 67.01 Constitution of the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago 1.01 Constitution (Prescribed Matters) 1.02 Consumer Protection and Safety 82.34 Continental Shelf 1.52 Control of Importation of Live Fish 67.52 Conveyancing and Law of Property 56.01 Co-operative Societies 81.03 Copra Products Control 64.30 Copyright 82.80 Coroners 6.04 Corporal Punishment (Offenders Over Eighteen) 13.04 Corporation Tax 75.02 Council of Legal Education 39.50 Counting Unremunerated Work 19.09 Country Markets 68.02 Court Deposits 7.05 Cremation 30.51 Criminal Injuries Compensation 5.31 Criminal Law 10.04 Criminal Offences 11.01 Criminal Procedure 12.02 Criminal Procedure (Corporations) 12.03 Criminal Procedure (Plea Discussion and Plea Agreement) 13.07 Customs 78.01 Customs Brokers and Customs Clerks 78.03 D TOP Dangerous Drugs 11.25 Debtors 8.07 Deceased Wife's Sisters Marriage 45.54 Deeds of Arrangement 9.71 Defence 14.01 Demolition of Unsafe Structures 35.55 Dental Profession 29.54 Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA) 5.34 Development Loans 71.04 Diplomatic Agents and Consular Officers (Oaths and Notarial Acts) 17.03 Disasters Measures 16.50 Disposal of Uncleared Goods 51.05 Division of Trinidad 26.01 Dogs 67.54 Domestic Violence 45.56 Droghers 50.07 Dry River 26.50 E TOP Economic Sanctions 81.05 Education 39.01 Elections and Boundaries Commission (Local Government and Tobago House of Assembly) 25.50 Electric Installations (Buildings) 54.71 Electricity (Inspection) 54.72 Electronic Transfer of Funds Crime 79.51 Emigration (Children) 18.02 Employment Exchange 88.09 Engineering Profession 90.01 Environmental Management 35.05 Equal Opportunity 22.03 Evidence 7.02 Exchange Control 79.50 Exchequer and Audit 69.01 Excise (General Provisions) 78.50 Expenditure in Advance of Appropriation 69.02 Explosives 16.02 Exportation of Fruit 63.53 External Loans 71.05 Extradition (Commonwealth and Foreign Territories) 12.04 F TOP Fair Trading 81.13 Family Law (Guardianship of Minors, Domicile and Maintenance) 46.08 Family Proceedings 46.09 Farmers Advances 63.51 Fertilisers and Feeding Stuffs 63.55 Financial Institutions 79.09 Firearms 16.01 Fire Service 35.50 Fiscal Incentives 85.01 Fisheries 67.51 Fishing Industry (Assistance) 85.03 Food and Drugs 30.01 Foreign Investment 70.07 Foreign Labour Contracts 88.11 Forests 66.01 Forgery 11.13 Freedom of Information 22.02 Friendly Societies 32.50 Friendly Societies Housing Corporation 33.05 G TOP Gambling and Betting 11.19 General Loan and Stock 71.01 General Local Loan 71.02 General Local Loan (Municipal Corporations) 71.60 Geneva Conventions 12.09 Genocide 11.20 Geographical Indications 82.78 Geological Survey 60.02 Girl Guides Association 40.71 Government Savings Bonds 71.41 Government Securities 71.42 Guarantee of Loans (Companies) 71.82 Guarantee of Loans (Statutory Authorities) 71.81 Guarantee of Loans (University of the West Indies) 71.83 H TOP Habeas Corpus 8.01 Harbours 50.06 Health Surcharge 75.05 Heritage and Stabilisation Fund 70.09 Highways 48.01 Hijacking 11.22 Hindu Marriage 45.03 Hire Purchase 82.33 Home Mortgage Bank 79.08 Hotel Proprietors 87.55 House of Representatives (Powers and Privileges) 2.02 Housing 33.01 Human Tissue Transplant 28.07 I TOP Immigration 18.01 Immigration (Advance Passenger Information) 18.04 Immigration (Caribbean Community Skilled Nationals) 18.03 Income Tax 75.01 Income Tax (In Aid of Industry) 85.04 Independence Development Loans 71.03 Indictable Offences (Preliminary Enquiry) 12.01 Industrial Designs 82.77 Industrial Relations 88.01 Industrial Training 39.54 Infants 46.02 Institute of Marine Affairs 37.01 Insurance 84.01 Integrity in Public Life 22.01 International Child Abduction 12.08 International Criminal Court 4.26 International Financial Organisations 70.01 International Financial Organisations (Inter-American Development Bank) 70.02 International Financial Organisations (Inter-American Investment Corporation) 70.06 International War Crimes Tribunals 11.23 Interpretation 3.01 Interpreters 6.54 Investment Disputes Awards (Enforcement) 5.03 J TOP Judges Salaries and Pensions 6.02 Judgments Extension 5.02 Judicial and Legal Service 6.01 Judicial Review 7.08 Jury 6.53 Justice Protection 5.33 K TOP Kidnapping 11.26 L TOP La Brea Jetty and Tramway 51.04 Land Acquisition 58.01 Lands and Buildings Taxes 76.04 Land Surveyors 58.04 Land Tenants (Security of Tenure) 59.54 Larceny 11.12 Law Reform 3.04 Law Reform (Pensions) 23.59 Law Revision 3.03 Layout-Designs (Topographies) of Integrated Circuits 82.79 Legal Aid and Advice 7.07 Legal Profession 90.03 Libel and Defamation 11.16 Licensing of Dealers (Precious Metals and Stones) 84.06 Limeoil (Control of Manufacture) 87.56 Limes Export Levy 64.40 Limitation of Certain Actions 7.09 Liquor Licences 84.10 Litter 30.52 Livestock and Livestock Products Board 67.05 Local Authorities Grants and Loans 71.80 Local Savings Banks 79.03 M TOP Magistrates Protection 6.03 Maintenance Orders (Facilities for Enforcement) 45.53 Malaria Abatement 28.50 Malicious Damage 11.06 Management Development Centre 85.51 Marine Areas (Preservation and Enhancement) 37.02 Mariners Club 50.05 Marking of Ships 50.09 Marriage 45.01 Married Persons 45.50 Maternity Protection 45.57 Matrimonial Proceedings and Property 45.51 Maxi-Taxi 48.53 Mediation 5.32 Medical Board 29.50 Mental Health 28.02 Mercantile Law 82.02 Military Training (Prohibition) 15.04 Minerals 61.03 Minimum Wages 88.04 Mining Compensation 61.02 Minister of Finance (Incorporation) 69.03 Miscellaneous Taxes 77.01 Misrepresentation 82.35 Moneylenders 84.04 Mongoose 67.55 Motion Picture Films (Carriage and Storage) 20.11 Motor Launches 50.08 Motor Vehicles and Road Traffic 48.50 Motor Vehicles and Road Traffic (Enforcement and Administration) 48.52 Motor Vehicles Insurance (Third-Party Risks) 48.51 Municipal Corporations 25.04 Municipal Corporations (Pensions) 25.05 Muslim Marriage and Divorce 45.02 Mutual Assistance in Criminal Matters 11.24 N TOP Naparima Bowl 40.51 National Agricultural Marketing and Development Corporation 63.05 National Carnival Commission of Trinidad and Tobago 42.01 National Development (Inter-American Development Bank) Loans 71.07 National Development (International Bank for Reconstruction and Development) Loans 71.06 National Emblems of Trinidad and Tobago (Regulation) 19.04 National Institute of Higher Education (Research, Science and Technology) 39.58 National Insurance 32.01 National Library and Information Systems 40.01 National Lotteries 21.04 National Museum and Art Gallery 40.52 National Petroleum Company 62.04 National Trust of Trinidad and Tobago 40.53 Negotiable Instruments (Dishonoured Cheques) 79.52 Newspapers 20.01 Notaries Public 6.51 Notification of Births 44.03 Nurses and Midwives Registration 29.53 O TOP Oaths 7.01 Oaths of Office 7.03 Occupational Safety and Health 88.08 Offences Against the Person 11.08 Oil Mining (High Water Mark) 62.03 Oil Pollution of Territorial Waters 37.03 Old Metal and Marine Stores 84.07 Ombudsman 2.52 Opticians (Registration) 29.51 Order of the Caribbean Community 17.06 Orisa Marriage 45.04 P TOP Partnership 81.02 Patents 82.76 Patents and Designs 82.83 Patents, Designs, Copyright and Trade Marks (Emergency) 82.84 Pawnbrokers 84.05 Pension Rights (Special Provisions) 23.56 Pensions 23.52 Pensions Extension 23.53 Perjury 11.14 Pesticides and Toxic Chemicals 30.03 Petroleum 62.01 Petroleum Production Levy and Subsidy 62.02 Petroleum Taxes 75.04 Petrotrin Vesting 62.07 Petty Civil Courts 4.21 Pharmacy Board 29.52 Pilotage 51.02 Pipelines 35.51 Plant (Export Prohibition) 63.54 Plant Protection 63.56 Police Complaints Authority 15.05 Police Service 15.01 Port Authority 51.01 Post Office Savings Bank 79.04 Pounds 67.03 Praedial Larceny Prevention 10.03 President's Emoluments 2.50 Prevention of Corruption 11.11 Prevention of Crime (Offensive Weapons) 11.09 Prevention of Crimes 10.01 Prime Ministers Pension 2.51 Princess Elizabeth Home for Handicapped Children Association (Incorporation) 29.04 Prisons 13.01 Prison Service 13.02 Private Hospitals 29.03 Privileges and Immunities (Diplomatic, Consular and International Organisations) 17.01 Probation of Offenders 13.51 Proceeds of Crime 11.27 Production of Cane 64.01 Professions Related to Medicine 90.04 Protection Against Unfair Competition 82.36 Protection of New Plant Varieties 82.75 Protection of Wrecks 37.04 Protective Services (Compensation) 23.60 Provident Fund 23.57 Provisional Collection of Taxes 74.01 Public Assistance 32.03 Public Health (Nursery Schools and Primary Schools Immunisation) 28.03 Public Holidays and Festivals 19.05 Public Transport Service 48.02 Publications (Legal Deposit) 82.74 Q TOP Quarantine 28.05 Queen's Hall 40.50 Queen's Park 41.04 R TOP Races 21.51 Rates and Charges Recovery 74.03 Rates, Taxes and Licences (Payment by Cheque) 74.02 Real Property 56.02 Real Property Limitation 56.03 Recording of Court Proceedings 4.31 Recreation Grounds and Pastures 41.01 Recruiting of Workers 88.10 Regional Health Authorities 29.05 Registers of Births, Deaths and Marriages 44.02 Registrar General 19.03 Registration of Business Names 82.85 Registration of Clubs 21.01 Registration of Deeds 19.06 Registration of Local Agents of Foreign Governments or Foreign Enterprises 19.08 Regulated Industries Commission 54.73 Remedies of Creditors 8.09 Remission of Penalties 13.50 Rent Restriction (Dwelling Houses) 59.55 Rent Restriction (Serviced Premises) 59.52 Rent Restriction (Short Tenancies) 59.51 Representation of the People 2.01 Restriction of Offensive Weapons 11.10 Resumption of Land 57.03 Retiring Allowances (Diplomatic Service) 17.04 Retiring Allowances (Legislative Service) 2.03 Retrenchment and Severance Benefits 88.13 Riot 11.05 Rural Pedlars 84.09 S TOP Sale of Goods 82.30 Sale of Produce 63.52 San Fernando and Arima Hucksters, Pedlars and Porters 84.08 San Fernando Recreation Ground 41.02 Sawmills 66.02 Schools (Medical Inspection) 28.04 Securities Industry 83.02 Security Assistance (Caricom) 14.05 Sedition 11.04 Senior Citizens' Grant 32.02 Sentencing Commission 4.32 Sexual Offences 11.28 Shipping 50.10 Shop (Hours of Opening and Employment) 84.02 Slum Clearance and Housing 33.02 Special Reserve Police 15.03 Spirits and Spirit Compounds 87.54 Sport and Culture Fund 40.54 Stamp Duty 76.01 Stamp Duty (Special Provisions) 76.03 Standards 82.03 State Grants and Leases (Re-issue) 57.02 State Land (Regularisation of Tenure) 57.05 State Lands 57.01 State Liability and Proceedings 8.02 Statistics 19.02 Status of Children 46.07 Statutes 3.02 Statutory Authorities 24.01 Statutory Declarations 7.04 Strategic Services Agency 15.06 Street Collections (Control) 21.05 Students' Revolving Loan Fund 39.05 Succession 9.02 Sugar Industry Labour Welfare Committee (Incorporation) 64.05 Sugar Industry Special Funds 64.04 Sugar Quotas 64.02 Summary Courts 4.20 Summary Offences 11.02 Supplemental Police 15.02 Supreme Court of Judicature 4.01 T TOP Taking of Hostages 12.05 Tax Appeal Board 4.50 Tax Information Exchange Agreements 76.51 Taxes Exemption 76.50 Teachers' Pensions 39.02 Teaching Service (Compensation) 39.04 Telecommunications 47.31 Territorial Sea 1.51 Textrin Vesting 62.06 Theatres and Dance Halls 21.03 Three Chains (Tobago) 57.04 Tobago Deeds 19.07 Tobago House of Assembly 25.03 Tourism and Industrial Development Company of Trinidad and Tobago Limited Vesting 87.21 Tourism Development 87.22 Town and Country Planning 35.01 Town and Country Planning (Miscellaneous Licences) 35.04 Towns and Villages (Definition) 26.02 Trade Descriptions 82.04 Trade Disputes and Protection of Property 88.03 Trade Marks 82.81 Trade Unions 88.02 Trading with the Enemy 14.03 Transfer of Prisoners 12.06 Transferred Officers' Continuity of Service 23.02 Travelling Allowances 23.50 Treason 11.03 Treasury Bills 71.40 Treasury Bonds 71.43 Treasury Notes 71.39 Trespass 11.07 Trinidad and Tobago Electricity Commission 54.70 Trinidad and Tobago Free Zones 81.07 Trinidad and Tobago Housing Development Corporation 33.03 Trinidad and Tobago Housing Development Corporation (Vesting) 33.06 Trinidad and Tobago National Steel Orchestra 40.55 Trinidad and Tobago Oil Company Limited Vesting 62.05 Trinidad and Tobago Post 47.01 Trinidad and Tobago Postal Corporation 47.02 Trinidad and Tobago Racing Authority 21.50 Trinidad and Tobago Survey 60.01 Truck 88.07 Tuberculosis Control 28.51 U TOP Unemployment Levy 75.03 Unfair Contract Terms 82.37 Unit Trust Corporation of Trinidad and Tobago 83.03 University Students (Guarantee Fund) 39.08 V TOP Valuation of Land 58.03 Value Added Tax 75.06 Venereal Disease 28.52 Venture Capital 81.08 Veterinary Surgeons (Registration) 67.04 Visiting Forces 14.04 Visiting Police Forces 15.07 Voluntary Termination of Employment 23.03 W TOP Water and Sewerage 54.40 Waterworks and Water Conservation 54.41 West Indies Shipping Corporation 50.04 Widows' and Orphans' Pensions 23.54 Widows' and Orphans' Pensions Extension 23.55 Wills and Probate 9.03 Workers' Bank 79.06 Workmen's Compensation 88.05 Workmen's Compensation (Transfer of Funds) 88.06 Y TOP Young Offenders Detention 13.05 Civil Proceedings Rules Civil Proceedings Rules 1998 (as amended)